saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Guinevere
Guinevere was girlfriend of Galant in reality, and his wife in SAO. She was a member of Royal Knights alongside him and his four friends. She was killed, alongside the rest of her guild, by Laughing Coffin, except for her husband. Appearence She had long golden-blonde hair, tied with a purple ribbon which Galant himself gave to her, and blue brillant eyes. She wore a purple outfit with a black top, whch shows the upper side of her chest and a black skirt. She also has a violet collar. She wears back long stockings on her legs, and matching black elbow -length gloves on her arms.She also, in battles, tended to used a silver armor with golden decor on her legs and arms. Personality Not much is known about her personality, but things said by Galant. She first feared death, and the game itself, she did not wished to leave the first floor, Yet Galant made her cfhange her mind, saying that she could not just give up, all of them shall clear the game and overcome that cruel world. This support gave Guinevere the streght she needed and became a fearless warrior. Guinivere is also very kind-hearted and gentle, specialy with those arrond her. She also can not leave those that need help alone. Also she values friendship and becomes eager to help those close to her whenever possible. SHe also becomes stong-willed, refusing to give up no mater the difficulty. Guinevere has has nothing but love and care for Galant, as Galant feels the same. When she died she wished nothnig but him to overcome his filleing of unforgiveness with himself, for driving all of them to their death's, and forgives him. She constantly apears on Galant's dreams, pointing him the right way. Chronology She was amongst the 10000 player of SAO that were trapped in the death-game. She entered the game with her boyfriend and his friends. They decided to create a guild named "The Royal Knights", and they played successfully, being amongst the top clearers of the game. During this time, she and Galant became extremply close to each other. Guinivere as afraid of death, yet Galant geve her the streght to continue, telling her that she cound not give up against the game. They would continue as a team, fight, and they shall clear the game. Galant also sworn to protect her with his life. They bought themselve a house on Floor 7, and even sometimes spoke about children. Galant gave her a purple ribbon that she used on her hair. When they arrived at Floor 50th, they herd the quest of a legendary sword name "Maximus Caliburn", and Galant decided to go to search for it. They succeded, but en the end of the quest, they were ambushed by Laughing Coffin. All of them were paralized, and they were killed one by one. As when it was her turn, she was almost going to die, when Galant managed to get up, and killed the player that was torturing her. Yet, it was to late, the wound of her chest had totaly erased her HP. The couple shared their last moments together as Galant apologized to her, as he could not protect her. Guinevere smiled and told him it was alright. She finally shattered into polygons, leaving nothing but the purple ribbon which Galant grabbed. Galant then got up and atacked the leader of Laughing Coffin, PoH, who was defended by the other members. They paralyzed Galant and were about to kill him when they, suddenly, disappeared. Galant managed to get up once more, and several members of KoB apeared. They unfairly arrested and imprisoned Galant for murder of his own Guild (due he now was a red player). He was sent to the 1st floor prison. and left there until Kirito cleared the game. The image his dead friends and specialy the one of Guinevere dying in his arms made Galant to come back to New Aincrad, to avenge his dead comrades and kill the remaing Lauthing Coffin Members. Galant continues to use the purple ribbon in his right wrist. Category:Player Category:Clearer Category:Guild Member Category:SAO Player